<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Authors Note Chronicles by Cutewarmachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519334">The Authors Note Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine'>Cutewarmachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Screen, Behind the Writer, Diary of sorts, authors note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be my way of communicating with everyone without updating all of my fics with Authors Notes.</p><p>Feel free to leave me comments, I'll discuss them in the next chapter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Authors Note Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! It's been quite the while, huh? </p><p>First things first, I want to use this to be able to talk to all of you easily and more constantly.</p><p>Secondly; Surprise! I'm as alive as a college student can be! </p><p>I've been struggling to honestly write creatively since taking a few English courses where they focused on reteaching us all of the basics. While I did have fun and enjoy it, it just killed my creative spark for a while after. I found it really difficult to dedicate myself to creative projects where I created the world for it when the foundations I had were shaken by the class itself and the way it taught us.</p><p>I'm not keen on first-person fiction anymore, so writing everything in first-person is absolutely draining to me. While yes, I did learn things from the class, as a whole it really did impact me.</p><p>I'm currently in the process of slowly writing Twisted (formerly known as Twisted Disney) and focusing more on catering to the things I love and enjoy, which surprisingly includes my History Midterm.</p><p>Who knew, right?</p><p>I'll keep this fairly short, but that's what's been up with me! I hope everyone the best!</p><p>Well wishes~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>